La bête
by Helarah
Summary: Pendant une nouvelle aventure, Lara est traquée par une bête inconnue. Elle n'a qu'une solution: la fuite.


**La Bête**

Dans la vallée, le silence s'est brusquement fait. Sans prévenir, sans avertissement. Plus un seul bruit, plus un seul mouvement. On n'entend même plus le bruissement doux du vent dans les feuilles, ni le murmure de l'eau qui suit son chemin au gré des méandres. Les animaux se sont cachés, leurs chants et leurs cris se sont estompés, engloutis par cette calme inquiétant. La vie a disparu comme si la Nature s'était soudain évaporée. Tout s'est subitement figé, comme si la mort avait vaincu l'existence, comme si Chronos avait décidé d'arrêter son sablier.

Jugée sur son rocher, quelques centaines de mètres au dessus du vide, Lara Croft est aux premières loges du spectacle. Accroupie, les bras tendus et les doigts cramponnés aux irrégularités de la pierre, les phalanges blanches et recourbées sous l'effort, elle reste immobile et garde son équilibre malgré le poids dans son dos, le lourd fusil à pompe accroché à sa sacoche. Sourcils froncés, lèvres serrées et traits tirés sous la concentration, elle observe et scrute le paysage, cherchant dans le flou de l'horizon, entre les hectares de verdures et dans les recoins sombres, la cause du phénomène.  
Quand la Nature se tait, ce n'est jamais très bon et dans ses contrées perdues du fin fond du monde, l'homme n'est plus le maillon supérieur de la chaîne alimentaire. Autour d'elle, quelque chose guette et le danger peut être n'importe où. Une menace réelle dont elle-même est la proie potentielle. Tous ces sens en alerte, elle attend, attentive au moindre son, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

Un long frisson parcourt sa nuque. La jeune femme connaît cette sensation. Elle lâche sa prise et dégaine lentement ses armes. Canons tournés vers le ciel, elle resserre sa poigne, prête à ouvrir le feu. Doucement, le temps commence à s'effriter. Les secondes s'égrainent au ralenti et deviennent minutes, les minutes deviennent des heures.

Et soudain un grand hurlement déchire le silence. Un cri presque humain et profond, qui se répercute dans vallée. Lara tourne aussitôt la tête et lève les yeux vers le ciel. La bête est là. A peine à quelques bonds de distance d'elle, ses puissantes griffes plantées dans le sol. Le vent lui ramène son odeur, une véritable odeur de fauve. Son corps, recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure, est compact et musclé, taillé pour la course. Taillé pour la chasse. Le corps incurvé, les pattes légèrement ployées, il la fixe de ses grands yeux globuleux mais ne bouge pas.

De nouveau, le temps se suspend. Les deux adversaires s'affrontent du regard. Ils s'observent pendant de longues minutes, sans esquisser un seul geste. Mais pour Lara, l'heure est venue de fuir. Sans quitter la bête des yeux, elle se bouge de façon à se trouver face au chemin dégagé par lequel elle est arrivée. Un seul bond et elle pourra s'échapper. Avec des mouvements très lents, presque imperceptibles, elle baisse ses bras, rengaine ses pistolets et prend appuie sur la roche.

Au dessus d'elle, le monstre s'arque, en portant le poids de son corps sur ses pattes avant. Ses oreilles s'aplatissent en arrière. Sa fourrure se hérisse, le faisant paraître presque comme doublé de volume. La longue queue qu'il traine se met à fouetter l'air avec agacement et insistance.  
Puis lentement il retrousse ses babines et découvre ses crocs. Un lourd ronflement s'échappe de sa gorge, tandis qu'il exécute un court pas en avant.

L'aventurière prend sa respiration, emplit ses poumons d'air au maximum. Il n'y a plus de temps pour penser, plus de temps à perdre.  
D'un seul bond, elle se retrouve sur pied.  
Et s'élance dans une course effrénée.

Sous ses pieds, le chemin est escarpé et rempli de pierres. Concentrée au maximum, elle s'applique à les éviter, tout en restant à bonne allure pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la bête. Derrière elle, elle sent plus qu'elle n'entend le fauve. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. Elle ne se retourne pas. Une seule erreur et c'est la chute. Et la mort assurée, dans ce combat franchement inégal.  
L'adrénaline se repend dans ses veines et les battements de son cœur s'amplifient. Elle accélère l'allure et sa vision se rétrécit. Autour d'elle, la végétation devient floue, transformée en une longue trainée verte.

Mais son poursuivant se rapproche, plus agile qu'elle dans ce terrain ouvert, plus doué pour elle qu'à la course. Ses pattes ne semblent pas glisser sur les aspérités du sol.  
Malgré l'entrainement de Lara, l'air commence à lui manquer, ses poumons deviennent douloureux. Ses jambes se font lourdes et moins sûres.  
Il faut rétablir les chances.

Une possibilité s'ouvre à elle sous forme d'un petit sentier sur sa droite. Ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir, ni de méditer sur la question. Elle s'y engouffre sans perdre plus de temps et poursuit son chemin. Les ronces la griffent et lacèrent cruellement sa peau. Elle serre les dents et continue, en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Les branches souples de larges arbres au tronc noueux et sombres barrent sa route et l'empêchent de voir correctement. Elle les écarte de gestes rapides et précis.

Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais ça a l'effet escompté. Les arbres ralentissent le monstre, gêné dans sa progression à cause de sa grande taille. Elle a encore une chance de s'en sortir.

Soudain, une clairière se dessine dans son champ de vision et au fond, un amas de roches. Entre elles, un trou de la taille d'un humain et demi. L'entrée d'une grotte, visiblement profonde. Pas assez pour la sauver, mais la cavité renferme sûrement des endroits où se cacher. De toute façon, elle n'a plus vraiment le choix. Et ce n'est plus l'heure de faire la difficile.

En quelques foulées, elle traverse les quelques mètres qui la séparent de son but et disparaît dans les profondeurs. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne de l'entrée, la lumière se fait plus rare et l'endroit plus sombre. Une galerie tortueuse aux nombreux recoins s'offre à elle et l'oblige à ralentir un peu pour éviter pics et rochers. Elle avance toujours à vive allure mais avec précaution, craignant une autre mauvaise rencontre, et finit par atteindre une grande salle au plafond haut et aux parois curieusement lisses. Rapidement, elle scrute les alentours. Pas d'issue en vue, pas d'échappatoire possible. Si la bête l'a suivie dans cette impasse, l'affrontement sera inévitable. D'un simple coup d'œil, Lara avise une demi-douzaine de promontoires, faciles à atteindre d'un simple saut. Pratique pour prendre de la hauteur…et se débarrasser du gêneur.

Elle tend l'oreille, attentive au moindre bruit. Pas le moindre son. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi finalement à semer son poursuivant ? Elle s'autorise une demi-seconde de répit, le souffle court, la main posée sur la hanche. Quand soudain, le rugissement se fait de nouveau entendre, puissant et sonore, à en faire trembler les parois. Bien plus près qu'avant. Bien plus fort. Elle fait aussitôt volte-face. La bête est tout près d'elle, à quelques pas de distance, juste à l'entrée de la salle. Prise de panique, Lara a tout juste le temps d'effectuer un saut en arrière pour échapper aux crocs de son adversaire. Ses mains volent instinctivement à sa ceinture et sortent ses armes de leurs holsters. Les bras tendus, pistolets au poing, elle recule à toute vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son adversaire et elle. C'est alors que son pied glisse dans un trou au sol, lui tordant le pied. La douleur vive lui fait perdre l'équilibre et elle s'écroule en arrière, tandis que ses armes s'échappent de ses doigts et vont atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Encore au sol, elle se force à reculer, avant de se heurter avec force contre la paroi.

Face à elle, le monstre s'avance à pas feutrés, les babines retroussés et les crocs découverts. Une longue trainée de bave s'écoule lentement de sa gueule. Il s'approche avec lenteur, contemplant sa proie. Acculée contre la pierre et désarmée, l'aventurière tente en vain de s'éloigner mais la douleur fulgurante dans la jambe l'empêche de se relever.

La bête est tout près d'elle maintenant, à quelques centimètres. Son souffle chaud et son haleine fétide l'atteignent au visage. L'odeur est presque insupportable. Son sang ne fait qu'un seul tour dans ses veines et sa respiration se fait saccadée. Elle reste immobile, comme paralysée. Le fauve lève une énorme patte dotée de griffes acérées et mortelles.

A cette vision, Lara sort de sa transe. De sa main droite, toujours sur le sol, elle cherche à tâtons ses armes. De mouvements furtifs et frénétiques. En vain. Ses pistolets, tombés lors de sa chute, ne sont plus à sa portée. Soudain elle sent quelque chose de dur entre ses doigts. Un objet de forme presque ronde, texture lisse, qu'elle saisit aussitôt presque involontairement.  
Un caillou.

Elle n'a pas le temps de penser. Elle lance la pierre de toutes ses forces contre la paroi la plus proche. Le projectile y rebondit dans un bruit sourd. La bête se retourne brusquement au son. Un instant d'inattention que la jeune femme ne laisse pas passer. Elle a tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter la gueule du fauve dont les mâchoires se referment d'un coup sec à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à peine une demi-seconde plus tôt.

Ignorant la douleur, elle se met debout d'un seul coup et court vers le rocher le plus proche. Mains sur la pierre, elle prend appui de toutes ses forces et parvient à se hisser. Sur sa droite, une sorte de plateforme plus en hauteur. Sans attendre, elle s'élance dans le vide. Sa main s'agrippe à la roche qui s'effrite et elle ne doit son salut qu'à ses gants qui l'empêchent de glisser. Son autre bras cherche rapidement la pierre, avec succès. Elle rétablit aussitôt son équilibre. Une autre poussée et la voilà à l'abri.

Saine et sauve. Mais pas pour longtemps. Par terre, le monstre effectue les cent pas, le regard levé vers elle. Il peut à tout instant sauter et l'atteindre. La jeune femme s'oblige à se calmer et attrape son fusil. Elle met l'arme en joue, vise soigneusement.  
Un seul coup suffit. La détonation est violente.

La bête titube et effectue deux ou trois pas tremblants avant de s'affaler sur le sol lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Elle bascule sur le côté et s'écroule sur le flanc. Sa respiration se fait plus bruyante et sa poitrine se lève furieusement. Jusqu'à ce le silence se fasse. Un long soubresaut traverse l'énorme corps et le fait frémir pour la dernière fois.  
L'odeur du sang remplit la salle.

Lara, à bout de forces, se laisse glisser sur le sol. Ses jambes flageolantes ne la portent plus et elle tombe à genoux, une main posée au sol. Dans sa chute, le fusil à pompe, trop lourd à présent, s'échappe de ses doigts tremblants et rejoint le sol avec fracas. Le souffle court, les poumons douloureux et la poitrine serrée, elle s'oblige à respirer régulièrement et tente de faire le vide. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans sa tête avec force et cognent brutalement ses tempes. Il lui faut se calmer. Les muscles endoloris, la peau couverte d'hématomes et d'écorchures, elle se relève en évitant de trop s'appuyer sur le pied touché. La douleur est déjà plus supportable et elle s'approche du rebord en boitillant, une main en l'air pour assurer son équilibre.

En bas, sous ses yeux, le cadavre sanguinolent du monstre git sur le sol. Le regard qu'elle lui jette est défiant et rempli de haine. Mais teinté de soulagement aussi. Elle a eu de la chance, ses excellents réflexes l'ont sauvée, mais elle a bien failli y rester et avec elle, sa quête.  
Le danger est passé et il est maintenant temps de redescendre. Elle se laisse glisser au sol en s'accrochant aux aspérités de la paroi. Elle récupère ses pistolets puis se dirige vers la sortie et, après un dernier regard défiant à la bête morte, elle l'abandonne à son cercueil de pierre.

Avant de disparaître…

**Fin**


End file.
